


Dracothon 2012

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de drabbles independientes unos de otros y publicados originalmente en la Comunidad Dracothon de Livejournal, durante el festejo por el cumpleaños 32º de Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El diario de mamá

**Título:** El diario de mamá  
 **Personaje:** Pansy Parkinson  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Gen  
 **Advertencias:** Nah… Sólo que este es un ¿drawbble? (a medio camino entre drabble y fanart xD). Pero por algún lugar hay que empezar ^^  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=DiariodePansy_Reto1.jpg)

  



	2. El diario de mamá

**Título:** La cartelera  
 **Personajes:** Ron Weasley. Harry Potter (y otros).  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Gen  
 **Advertencias:** Absoluta falta de respeto por una rama tan seria de la Magia. Ningún pavo real albino sufrió maltratos durante este intento de humor.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

Las risas de uno de los escuadrones de Aurores se escuchaban desde fuera del local en el que evidentemente estaban celebrando.

– Sigo sin comprender colega qué tiene que ver que Malfoy sea animago con tener a Ron con orejas de ratón y…

– ¡Comadreja! Son orejas de comadreja –con un gesto de disculpa hacia Hermione, Ron se defendió–: ¿qué, cariño? si no son de ratón…

– El caso es Neville, que luego de las evaluaciones de cada equipo, Dawlish puso los resultados en esa cartelera de corcho que usa desde que vio no sabemos qué película…

La voz divertida de Seamus cortó la explicación de Harry.

– El cartelito de Harry mostraba su _Patronus_ y el de Ron, un plano estratégico que realizó para una misión de práctica.

Las caras de los amigos ajenos al Departamento de Aurores indicaban claramente que no entendían hacia dónde apuntaban las explicaciones. Bajando su cerveza de mantequilla, Harry retomó la palabra.

– Es una manera de mostrar las fortalezas del grupo y aquellas áreas en las que destaca cada integrante individualmente. Y Draco Malfoy –Harry señaló al rubio sentado con caras de pocos amigos en uno de los extremos de la mesa– es ahora un animago legal.

Ante estas palabras los cinco magos que acababan de pasar sus primeras evaluaciones como Aurores del Ministerio estallaron en risas. Viendo la ridícula expresión que le quedaba a Weasley con sus orejas animadas moviéndose al compás de las carcajadas, incluso Draco sonrió un tanto de lado.

***

En el acceso al área de cubículos del Departamentos de Aurores se vio por varios años este curioso cartel inmune a cuanto hechizo intentaron por quitarlo todas las partes interesadas.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=animago.jpg)


	3. Reto #3: Fanart (?)

**Título:** Vergüenza  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Gen  
 **Advertencias:** Ligero angs, lo que relacionado con las imágenes es totalmente paradójico.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Y ni hablar de los derechos de _Team Starkids_ y su _A Very Potter Musical_. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=Reto3.png)

  



	4. Reto #4: Fanfiction...art

**Título:** Draco cruciaris  
 **Personaje:** Varios  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Gen  
 **Advertencias:** Ligeramente angs.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.  
 **Nota:** Hoy es el cumpleaños de una dama que admiro mucho, mujer que con el trato me enseñó la grandeza de su alma y artista cuyo talento me ha regalado momentos inolvidables.[](http://livia-drusila.livejournal.com/profile)[ **livia_drusila**](http://livia-drusila.livejournal.com/) eres grande, cariño y espero que este fetejo tan especial alegre tu día y toda esta etapa nueva. Mil besos y todo mi cariño.

 

Cuando Dean Thomas presentó su exposición _Tough times_ la comunidad mágica sufrió un par de sobresaltos. El primero referido a que el artista había conseguido el casi milagro de retratar a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley en una misma pintura, con el permiso y colaboración de los tres jóvenes. La difusión en los medios había sido casi abrumadora, especialmente para el Auror Potter que detestaba con fuerza las murmuraciones que siempre se vinculaban con su nombre.

En la noche de la apertura, en la galería se hallaban todos quienes eran _alguien_ en el mundo mágico británico. Las obras estaban situadas de manera tal que los espectadores iban realizando casi inconscientemente un circuito hasta llegar a las dos piezas centrales de la exposición. Situadas casi una frente a la otra, se hallaban las dos telas y no fue hasta que el primer grupo de visitantes llegó a verlas que la reacción cobró vida.

– Es casi como si no estuviera pintado… –La voz de Hermione se oyó casi reverente – Su imagen surge como si hubiera sido impresa… ni siquiera logro ver los trazos…

– No puedo creer que él se haya prestado para esto ¡Merlín! Sí que tuvo cojones.

El ligero empujón de su esposa, no hizo que Ron cambiara la expresión asombrada con la que no perdía detalle de esa última tela. Literalmente tela. Porque Dean no la había puesto en ningún marco y esa misma desnudez daba a la obra una fuerza singular.

– Nadie vio su sufrimiento ¿cierto Harry?

La voz de Luna llegó hasta el Auror en una marea de sentimientos de culpa, arrepentimiento y frustración. Frente a él los ojos infinitamente tristes de Draco Malfoy se duplicaban y le llenaban de preguntas.

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=DracoCruciaris.jpg)


	5. Reto #5: Fanfiction...

**Título:** Una servilleta  
 **Personaje:** Astoria Greengrass. Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Gen  
 **Advertencias:** Algo fluff, creo… Descarada manipulación de una foto de Tom Felton ¿cuenta como advertencia?  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

 

Astoria encontraba curioso que sobre el escritorio de Draco hubiera una servilleta enmarcada. Es decir, sí tenía la firma del mundialmente famoso Dean Thomas, pero era una servilleta ¡por Morgana bendita! Más de una vez le sugirió a su esposo que tal vez debería cambiar el marco a un lugar menos visible, más íntimo si así lo prefería; pero él, obstinado como era, se negó en redondo a tal cuestión.

En la servilleta algo arrugada y vuelta a estirar se veía a un Scorpius de seis años, con su sonrisa de edad de cambio de dientes y mirando a algo o alguien que le hacía feliz. Astoria sabía que el niño estaba sentado frente a una copa de helado en el callejón Diagon y veía a Draco. Scorpius tenía una relación muy especial con su padre y algunas veces la madre se sentía algo desplazada al saberse mera observadora del vínculo que ambos varones fueron forjando desde antes de que el pequeño siquiera hubiera nacido. Porque si hubo un bebé que escuchó la voz de papá en el vientre, ese era Scorpius Malfoy. Cuando el niño lloraba por las noches, era común que Draco se acercara a hablarle a la cuna. Llamativamente no lo tomaba en brazos a menos que fuera completamente necesario, según él porque no quería malcriarlo, pero a la vez permanecía sentado horas con una de sus manos firmemente sostenida por el dormido bebé.  
Astoria se sentía orgullosa del niño que estaban criando, era un pequeño mago educado y amable, algo caprichoso a veces, y siempre listo para sonreír o contar las aventuras más disparatadas que su cabecita pudiera elucubrar. Para su asombro absoluto ese bosquejo realizado en una servilleta una tarde a finales de primavera, era el vivo retrato de todas las cualidades del pequeño. ¿Cómo lo consiguió Thomas con tan sólo unos momentos de observación? La bruja jamás lo entendería, pero agradecía el gesto.  


***

Draco veía el retrato de Scorpius sobre su escritorio y recordaba las palabras susurradas por el artista al dejar sobre la mesa de la heladería esa servilleta doblada:

– _El pequeño escorpión trajo paz a un dragón atormentado…_

Y Astoria pretendía que él escondiera la prueba de que por fin podía mirar hacia el futuro con esperanza. Porque en el nombre del niño se ocultaba esa realidad, _Scorpius Hyperion_ fue quien le trajo luz y le bastaba ver los trazos de Thomas para recordarlo cada día.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=Scorpius_by_DeanThomas.jpg)


	6. Reto #6: Fanart (?)

**Título:** El Diario de mamá II  
 **Personaje:** Pansy Parkinson  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Gen  
 **Advertencias:** Nuevamente descarada manipulación de una imagen…  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=Reto6_Draco_Hogwarts.jpg)

 

– ¡Pobre mamá! –Suspiró la pequeña niña de rizos oscuros– Jamás tuvo oportunidad con el tío Draco, ni en Hogwarts ni luego… Menos mal que papi también estaba allí.

Se acomodó mejor entre los almohadones del antiguo sillón en esa habitación que casi nadie usaba y continuó leyendo interesada.  



	7. Reto #16: Fanfiction

**Título:** El hada, el pavo y el jardín  
 **Personajes:** James Potter. Albus Severus Potter. Narcissa Malfoy. Drarry  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Pre-slash. Humor. Familiar.  
 **Extensión:** Aprox. 1800 palabras (¿cuenta por todos los drabbles que no escribí?)  
 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor. Ningún pavo real albino fue herido intencionalmente en la realización de este fic.  
 **Nota:** Este fic es la continuación del primer fic Drarry que escribí, [_El ángel_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/273388). Aquel, igual que este, está dedicado a [](http://perlita-negra.livejournal.com/profile)[**perlita_negra**](http://perlita-negra.livejournal.com/) por idéntico motivo: su cumpleaños. Ella me pidió un Drarry y esta historia va camino a ser una pequeña serie. Espero que te guste guapa ^_^

 

 

Harry sentía que nuevamente su vida entera pendía de un hilo al acercarse hasta el Callejón Diagon. Corría sin dejar de ver a los lados, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recordar qué ropas había elegido ese día para James y Albus. Necesitaba encontrar a sus pequeños y saber que estaban bien. Aún no lograba entender cómo dos casi infantes lograron activar la Red Flu y escapar del cuidado de Molly.

Bien cierto era que desde la partida de Ginny las cosas se habían vuelto un tanto caóticas en casa y si no contara con la ayuda de su suegra y cuñadas, haría meses hubiera enloquecido. Al principio, estuvo sumergido en una especie de bruma de dolor sordo, casi indefinido; sus sentimientos eran una maraña de culpa, pérdida, enojo, tristeza y la más absoluta de las soledades. Cuando le decían cuánto lo entendían o cómo lamentaban y sentían su pérdida, no podía más que odiarlos a todos. ¿Quién podría entender lo que se siente perder a la compañera de uno de manera tan injusta? ¿Ver crecer a sus hijos sin el amor incondicional de Ginevra? ¿Saber que, si por una maldita vez, hubiera salido a tiempo del Ministerio tal vez la tragedia se hubiera evitado? Más de quince meses después suponía que por fin estaba alcanzando la resignación.

La primera vez en la vida en que estuvo tentado a levantar la varita y callar brutalmente a Hermione fue el día en que su amiga hizo su mejor esfuerzo por explicarle que todos pasan por determinadas etapas a la hora de enfrentar el duelo. Probablemente por esos días él pasaba por la etapa de ira porque aún se avergonzaba de los pensamientos que pasaron por su mente antes de levantarse tomar a sus hijos y marcharse de La Madriguera sin decir una palabra a quienes lo miraban con pesar.

Hoy nada de eso importaba porque ni siquiera podía imaginar la vida si a uno de los niños le sucedía algo. La voz desesperada de Molly al llamarle al Ministerio resonaba una y otra vez en sus oídos _Harry, hijo… los niños… los niños ingresaron a la Red Flu… no logré detenerlos… ¡Buen Godric! No sé… yo… ¡Ay, Harry!..._ Era evidente que los pequeños lograron el transporte exitosamente porque Molly podía utilizar la chimenea para comunicarse con él lo único que lograron sacar en claro de la dolida mujer era que al poco de partir George sintió activarse la Red y alcanzó a ver a los dos niños entre las llamas verdes. Harry no quería ni pensar en sus hijos y llamas en la misma sentencia.  
Ron y George también corrían por las tiendas y de alguna manera eso le daba fuerza para abrir una puerta más y entrar a otro local buscando a los niños. Probablemente los castigaría hasta que cumplieran cincuenta y ocho años luego de abrazarlos y besarlos por horas sin fin, una vez los tuviera entre sus brazos.  
Una nueva puerta, una nueva tienda y lo que vio le dejó mudo de la impresión.

***

Draco Malfoy sentado en un pequeño escabel junto a Albus y parado también muy cerca del rubio se hallaba James, quien le miraba con ojos de culpa y esperanza. Malfoy, cuando los pequeños casi se pegaron a su cuerpo, los cobijó bajo sus brazos y un ramalazo de celos y de asombro atenazó las entrañas del Auror.

– Potter. –La fría voz del rubio tenía un punto de advertencia y algo que Harry no terminaba de identificar.

– Mafoy. –Harry sólo quería a sus niños, y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo más la voz asombrada de James le dejó mudo.

– ¿Conoces a nuestro ángel, papá? Lo encontramos justo donde dijiste.

¡Circe! En ese momento lo único que cabía esperar era que los chicos no hubieran soltado toda la historia de uno de sus más guardados secretos. Sin embargo, al ver al mago abrazando a sus hijos supo que había llegado muy tarde. O tal vez justo a tiempo para ver una sonrisa genuina aunque apenas esbozada en el apuesto rostro del rubio.

– ¿Qué dices Harry? ¿Me aceptas como mago guardián de tu familia?

***

Draco estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que los niños vendrían a la mansión en los siete meses que llevaba de conocerlos y tratarlos. La amistad que los pequeños fomentaron entre él y Potter cada día era más importante y ocupaba más y más de su tiempo y pensamientos. El Auror por momentos parecía tan remoto como la Patagonia y en otros Draco casi estaba seguro de ser desvestido por esos expresivos y pícaros ojos verdes. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que el deseo insatisfecho y la frustración fueron sublimados por una mano furiosa acariciando rauda su miembro en la soledad de sus habitaciones. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo de toda la situación era el cariño firme con que lo bañaron James y Albus.

Los niños al principio le hablaban como si él formara parte de uno de los mitos muggles que Harry les enseñara como verdades, pronto pasó a ser _tío Draco_ siguiendo el ejemplo de Teddy Lupin a quien tampoco había conocido antes, y finalmente Albus en un par de ocasiones medio adormilado le llamó _papá_. Por esos niños era que Draco aún se contenía de lanzarse sobre Harry- _soy-más-sexy-que-el demonio-_ Potter y arrancarle la ropa para follar hasta que ninguno pudiera hacer más que jadear por aire en cualquier superficie horizontal o de sostén si la opinión del rubio contaba para algo. La lechuza que su sueño húmedo le enviara esa misma mañana le tenía sonriendo.

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=NotaHarry.jpg)

Albus y James no solían vestir túnicas, pero la abuela Andrómeda insistió en que _medían_ usarlas para ir a la _misión_ de Draco, como le explicó Al a su tío George cuando el adulto preguntó por su singular atuendo. Las risas del pelirrojo y del padre de los niños no logró mitigar del todo la atmósfera pesada que reinaba esa mañana de sábado en La Madriguera.

Los pequeños Potter apenas podían esperar para llegar a la casa de Draco. Aunque papá les había explicado varias veces que Draco sólo era un mago, James le confió a Albus que a él no le convencerían tan fácilmente. Era como con Santa Claus, papá decía que no existía, pero en Navidad le vieron irse por la chimenea con una sonrisa grande y el cabello casi tan rojo como el gorro que llevaba cubriendo las orejas. Y Al no podía menos que coincidir con su hermano mayor, la evidencia era aplastante en contra de los dichos de papá.

Cuando por fin pasaron por Red Flu y salieron a una habitación con muros revestidos en telas de un blanco purísimo, los dos niños no soltaron las manos de Harry hasta que vieron a Draco.

– Albus, James, bienvenidos a Malfoy Manor –levantando la mirada mantuvo la sonrisa y agregó–: Potter.

– Malfoy.

– ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –La voz femenina y bien modulada llegó desde el vano de la única puerta de la estancia– Bienvenido Auror Potter.

– Señora Malfoy –cortés Harry tomó la mano femenina entre las suyas y si bien no la besó, sí la sostuvo respetuosamente entre la suya– muchas gracias por la invitación y por recibirnos en su hogar.

– El placer es todo nuestro, Auror Potter. ¿Puedo pedirle que me presente a estos jóvenes que le acompañan? Y por favor, llámeme Narcissa.

– Narcissa, ellos son mis hijos James y Albus.

Los niños sonrieron algo cohibidos a la mujer rubia, vestida en un pálido vestido azul de un corte que ninguno de ellos viera antes en alguna de las señoras de su familia o conocidas.

– ¿Les gustaría conocer el jardín y los pavos reales?

La invitación de la dama se ganó las exclamaciones felices de ambos hijos de Harry y todo el grupo se encaminó hacia el exterior de la casa. Los magos adultos intercambiaron un par de tonterías sobre el clima, la última política del Ministerio para gravar el acólito, el enojo de ambos por lo que consideraban una idiotez, _una nueva_ idiotez del Wizengamot y miradas de costado que no pasaron inadvertidas a la mirada de Narcissa. Los niños parloteaban acerca de Draco y plumas y de ángeles disfrazados, mientras la dama respondía con una sonrisa que no acababa de ocultar la diversión que toda la situación le generaba. Sin duda esta visita sería algo para recordar.

***

La lechuza que Narcissa había aprendido a relacionar con _cierta_ sonrisa de Draco entregó un pergamino pulcramente sellado y partió sin esperar respuesta. Cuando Draco abrió el envoltorio, sus ojos claros refulgieron con algo tan similar a la felicidad que la mujer sentada al otro lado de la mesa lamentó no tener una cámara a mano para guardar ese instante y verlo muchas veces en el futuro.

– ¿Dos pergaminos, querido?

– Sí, madre. Uno es de Potter y el otro de los niños  –contestó sin quitar la vista del segundo– Harry agradece tu hospitalidad.

– ¿Harry, Draco? No noté que estuvieras en tan buenos términos con el Auror Potter.

– Madre… sé hacia dónde apuntas y créeme _eso_ no sucederá sin importar cuánto me agraden sus hijos o…

– Draco, hazme el favor de no engañarte a ti mismo –interrumpió sin contemplaciones la bruja– y dame de una buena vez el dibujo que te enviaron los pequeños.

Draco releyó la nota de Harry mientras Narcissa no dejaba de sonreír ante el pergamino de los niños Potter.

– ¿Puki, el pavo?

– Dice Harry que Albus decidió que si los nuestros son ángeles disfrazados, entonces deben tener nombre.

– Vaya con el niño...

– Y eso no es nada, según Harry, la teoría de James al conocerte es que eres un hada amiga de los ángeles y que Malfoy Manor, no es sólo una casa, es una puerta a otros reinos…

– Draco, desde ya te digo, quiero a esos niños en la familia –ante la mirada atónita del joven, Narcissa agregó en tono de no aceptar réplica ni excusa–: tú verás cómo lo arreglas, pero que sea antes de las próximas Navidades.

 

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=pergamino2_thumb.png)

  


**¿Continuará?**


End file.
